A Day that Goes By
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Jack and Nicki have some time off. And some fun with paint.


A Day That Goes By

Author: Lea O'Neill

Rating: Probably R just to be safe

Season: any

Category: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Jack/ Other

Summary: Jack and Nicki have fun with paint

Disclaimer:

Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author consent.

A Day That Goes By 

Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, that's two 'll's as he was fond of reminding people while holding up three fingers, was enjoying some well deserved and needed R and R. Yeah, the way he saw it, after the last mission and his team saving the world (sigh, yet again!) he deserved about a month off. Of course, he wasn't about to get that. Not with several MALP's out scouting new territory that SG-1, along with the other SG teams, needed to get explored.

But what the heck, ten days seemed like a month to the Colonel, who hadn't gotten a real day off in almost three months. But lately, the time he did have off, he'd grown to relish and desire more. You see, Jack O'Neill, fifty something these days, just happened to be in love.

The relationship was going on the 9-month marker, probably some sort of a record for him, since his previous marriage. And Nicole Walker, Major to those at work, was the reason that he thoroughly intended to enjoy his time off.

Ah, but like a woman, who too often doesn't have a man around the house, Nicole, the forty-something career Military, had a "honey-do" list all made out for Jack.

Now, personal relationships were frowned upon inside the SG command, but Jack had had one really long honkin' talk with General Hammond. And since Nicole technically was based out of NORAD, not SGC, and Jack was not her commanding superior, only out ranking her, things were a bit different. General Hammond had to do some checking on things, but he didn't check too hard. Maybe it was because Jack was so much like a son to the General (although he refused to admit it) or maybe it was just that Hammond hadn't seen O'Neill as happy as he had been since meeting Walker. Ever.

And of course, Jack's team, Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel knew about her. They too enjoyed seeing him so...joyful to the point of occasional giddiness.

But that was where it ended. Inside SG command, he was Colonel and she was Major. They never exchanged more than polite chitchat inside the mountain.

But for ten days, Jack belonged to Nicki. She still had to report to work Monday through Thursday, although her busy schedule had slacked off some, allowing her to come home early most afternoons.

Home. That was a different matter altogether as well. Jack had lived in his house for going on seven years. Nicki had been put in hers, conveniently a short distance from his, when she was brought into the NORAD program as a training director almost a year ago. . Nicole insisted that she keep her house though things had been going so well lately, Jack knew if he could, he would ask her to move in with him. But she liked her things, and he had to admit, he was set in his ways as well.

They managed to work it out. Nicole used her home basically for her base of operations. It was where she took her work home. She collected antique furniture. She used her place as a showcase for her pieces. She loved to decorate it and buy things. And where she occasionally retreated to when she and Jack had enough of each other. Which wasn't often. And she stayed there usually when he was off world. Until her craving for him became too great and she had to sleep in his bed and smell his scent and be surrounded by his things.

One way or another, they always managed to find each other in the night. Nicki knew the neighbors were quite used to seeing one of them making the journey from one house to another late at night or early in the morning. Jack joked about getting a dog so at least he'd have a better excuse to be outside.

But for ten days, Jack planned to wake up with the beautiful creature he longed for almost every waking minute laying beside him in bed. He didn't care whose bed.

Nicole, who was every much as deeply in love as Jack, had formed a plan to paint her kitchen. As long as she had to live in the house and display her collections, she figured she might as well fix it up. The place had obviously last been inhabited by a boring, lonely Colonel or something (at least that's what she told Jack to get his dander up). The dull beige that all the rooms were painted had been getting to her. She wanted a sunny yellow in her kitchen. So on Jack's second day off, a Saturday, they were not lounging in bed as he had planned, but shopping for paint. 

Jack was non-plussed to be in Home Depot early on a weekend day, but it was what Nicki wanted, so hell and all be dammed, Jack was going to do it.

And seeing the pert blond in her faded, paint spattered overalls, a tank top and one of his plaid shirts over that eyeing the hundreds of shades of paint in the isle was almost enough to make him forget about football season.

After choosing the right paint, rollers, pans, brushes and any number of other things the suddenly became necessary, they headed back in Jack's truck.

"...And if you hadn't been flirting with the paint guy," Jack was saying in a teasing manner.

Nicki rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you make it sound like I wanted to rip his clothes off and do it right there in the roller isle."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Kinky."

"And besides, a little harmless smile got us a great deal on the paint."

"Harmless my ass," he kidded. "It was enough to make me want to rip your clothes off in the roller isle," he growled.

"You're insatiable O'Neill," she said with a laugh. Hey," she said then, "swing by Mickey D's," she said, pointing to the familiar golden arches.

"Unstoppable craving for grease?" he asked, pulling into McDonald's parking lot.

"Umm humm. Make mine a double grease, with everything."

"And don't hold the fat, right?"

"God forbid."

They went through the drive through and Jack ordered Nicki her double cheeseburger and fries and a large Diet Coke. He managed a chicken sandwich, Big Mac and iced tea.

Nicki dove into the bag.

"Hey. You're not planning of eating that in my truck are you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I was," she told him, popping a fry into her mouth.

"Only in America can you feel no guilt ordering a meal that has like 500 calories, 200 carbs, 800 grams of fat, untold amount of salt and a Diet Coke."

Nicki laughed.

And then the painting started. Nicki argued with Jack that there was really no need for drop cloths, but he put them down anyway. Then they bantered over the choice of rollers (Jack told her at the store to get two of everything!)

All in all, before the first drop of paint hit the bare walls, they had had at least nine arguments. But neither saw them as arguments. Because they were all done in fun and they didn't take each other seriously. Honestly, Nicki knew there was no one else she could 'fight' with as well as Jack. And Jack knew that few people appreciated his dry sense of humor like Nicki.

When Nicki decided to show Jack just how talented she was (she'd taken it upon herself to install dimmer switches on the living room lights) she turned the dimmer knob and Jack looked blankly at the now dim lights.

"See? I installed them all by myself."

"Installed what?"

"Dimmers,' she said impatiently.

"Oh, good. I though I'd had a stroke," he said dryly. It was another favorite of his that no one else seemed to appreciate. Nicki swatted him on the butt.

"Come on old timer. See if you can last long enough to finish the kitchen."

"You know, you're not funny," he said as they returned to their project. "I'm funny. But you're not funny."

"Not funny 'ha ha', but funny 'weird'," she returned.

And as they had almost completed the painting later on in the afternoon, Jack decided to pay her back for the 'old timer' remark. She was using the roller on the last wall, while he detailed with a brush. He innocently walked up behind her and swatted her behind with his paintbrush.

Nicki squealed and spun around. She turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Paybacks," Jack said with a smile, leaving the rest of the line unfinished.

"Are a real bitch," Nicki finished, as she casually lifted her roller and painted a stripe down the front of his shirt.

Jack looked at his newly yellow jersey. He nodded slightly. "Now that was uncalled for," he said flatly.

Nicki grinned. "Totally," she agreed.

Jack still held the paintbrush. He used it to lightly brush across her left cheek before she had a chance to move.

"Bastard!" she said, a hint of a smile still in her eyes. With that, she took her hand, which was still damp with paint, and ran it through his hair, changing some from silver to bright yellow.

Jack gave her a look. "Bad girl," he said, now painting her chest across with the brush.

And then, Nicki could take no more. She wrapped her arms around Jack's broad shoulders. "You're really sexy in yellow," she said.

Jack drew her in for a kiss. "You're kinda cute yourself," he said after they broke. "Like a daffodil or something."

Nicki smiled and went back for more of that lip action she was enjoying so much. And things could have gotten very interesting there on the drop cloths in the paint if the doorbell hadn't rung just then.

Nicki eyed the front door. "Who could that be?" she said with a sigh.

Jack wasn't exactly ecstatic himself. "I'd get it, but whoever it is might think I'm a little too happy to see them," he said, causing Nicki to glance down at the bulge in his jeans.

She headed for the door laughing.

She opened her door, her clothing and face covered in paint.

Daniel Jackson stood on her porch. He eyed her quizzically, taking in the paint.

"Um, hi," he said, adjusting his glasses. He carried a Tupperware casserole dish in one hand.

"Hi Daniel," Nicki greeted.

"Painting?" he asked.

She shook her head with a completely serious look on her face. "No."

Daniel didn't pursue it. "I was uh, doing a little cooking this morning and I figured maybe... well I always make too much ham and potato casserole. I thought you might like some."

Nicki beamed. "How sweet! Why don't you come in?"

Daniel didn't let on that Jack had come into the foyer and was now giving him a look that shot daggers.

"Oh, I'd better not..."

Nicki insisted. "I insist." She grabbed Daniel's shirtsleeve and dragged him inside.

She now saw Jack. 

"Look who's here!" she said over exaggerating her words. "And he's brought food."

Jack could only shrug.

Daniel looked at Jack's paint ridden clothes. "Painting?" he asked Jack this time.

"Nah. Just a little kinky sex game. Wanna join?"

Daniel blushed three shades of red. "Maybe I should go..."

"Non sense!" Nicki put in. "He's kidding. We're painting my kitchen. Lets go in the dining room. That casserole smells delicious."

She found paper plates and grabbed silverware from the yet unfinished kitchen.

She dished them all up plates of Daniel's casserole and Jack got beer from the fridge.

Daniel found it a little odd to be eating with both of them covered in paint, but he said nothing.

"Daniel, don't you find it strange that this woman can eat the amount of food she does and still keep her ass the same size?" Jack said a short time later, while watching Nicki stuff her face with potato casserole and beer.

She just smiled wickedly at him.

Daniel blushed again. "I...I uh, never really noticed her..."

"Daniel, don't pay any attention to him. You ever notice he's really got a smart mouth on him when he's not at work?"

"I don't really..." Daniel saw that the two were having a grand time at his expense. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Nicki asked him then. "I think we'll go rock climbing. Why don't you come?"

"Oh, I'm not much for climbing rocks. You know, falling and all."

"Ah, Danny, you've got to take risks in life," Jack put in.

To that, Daniel had to laugh. "Like we don't do that enough every time we go through the gate."

Jack had to admit he got him there.

"Daniel, have another beer. Why don't you take off you coat and come help us paint the kitchen," Nicki offered.

"Oh, I have a lot of translations to do at home," he said, trying to beg off.

"Don't tell me you're working on our off time?"

Daniel gave a shrug.

"Oh, no," Jack shook his head. "Now you're defiantly coming with us tomorrow. I cannot have my team come back to work more tired then when they left."

"I enjoy translating," he said with another shrug.

"Come on Daniel. Live a little," Nicki pressed, putting her hand on his. Daniel looked for a glare from Jack, but surprisingly didn't get one.

"Well, okay, maybe."

"We'll pick you up around ten. Be ready," Jack told him.

So Daniel found himself roped into a day out with Jack and Major Walker (he still didn't call her by her first name, although he had to admit to the slight 'crush' he had on her.)

He left some time later, to let the two finish their 'painting'.

Jack and Nicki finally finished the painting, having no more incidents.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the shower," Jack said, as they finished cleaning up.

"Sounds wonderful."

They went to the bathroom just off the bedroom and Nicki started the hot water.

"You know, you really don't play nice," Jack told her, eyeing her as she began undressing.

"What?" she asked innocently, stripping off her overalls. She wore just the white tank top, which was now white with yellow, and black thong panties.

Jack felt that familiar swell as he unzipped his jeans to make more room for Mr. Happy to expand his horizons.

"Geeze Jack," Nicki said, taking off her tank top now. "Can you keep that thing on a leash until I get cleaned up," she joked.

"No promises," he told her, taking off the rest of his clothing.

Damn she was gorgeous. He had never thought much about the size of a woman's breasts. Sure, they were mostly all fun to look at, but somehow, he had come to the conclusion that Nicki's were the absolute perfect size. He found himself comparing- too big, too small- all next to hers. And now, there they were, in all their naked glory, staring at him. Jack, bad knees be dammed, dived for her.

Nicki dodged; she was well practiced having as much Special Ops training as she'd had. Not to mention, a relationship with Jack left a lot of practicing those moves.

Jack made like it didn't bother him that she'd deftly evaded his grasp, though his hands aches to hold those perfect breasts. He opened the shower door for her like the perfect gentleman.

Nicki smiled and stepped in.

Jack smacked her now bare butt on the way past.

Nicki squealed.

Jack went into the warm shower after her. Now, there was no way out. There was no escape. She was his. All wet, soapy, slippery his.

Nicki had barely had time to rinse off some of the paint when Jack's arms went around her and his hands sought out all his favorite places.

She felt his wet hardness slip between her thighs.

"Colonel, there is to be no funny business in this shower until we do not resemble bricks from the infamous road."

Jack bit her shoulder.

Nicki wouldn't budge. She picked up the loofa and lathered it with the slightly floral scented body wash she used. Then she turned and began to wash Jack.

Now, if there was a highlight of a shower, it was defiantly getting washed by a gorgeous woman. And wash she did. She scrubbed paint off, as well as some skin here and here. Jack was torn between feeling sensual and peeled.

When she was done, he tried to repay the favor only he kept getting distracted. He tried to wash her front, but his mouth kept being drawn to those delicious twin peaks she was taunting him with. Then he tried to wash her legs, but his hand kept slipping into the warm wetness between them.

"Jack, you're impossible!" Nicki finally said, on the verge of a fit of laughter as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Finally deciding they were clean enough, they got out of the shower.

"Lets do our part for water conservation and just shower together from now on," Jack suggested, hands wandering while he attempted to dry Nicki off with a hand towel.

She smacked his paws away and wrapped up in a bath towel. He resignedly followed suit and they adjourned to the bedroom. Where Jack's attempts redoubled. Once Nicki neared the bed, Jack pounced.

He tackled her to the queen sized bed. She hadn't been expecting it, and fell easily.

"Hah! The Conqueror pillages and plunders and rules all of the Kingdom!" he bellowed, snatching Nicki's towel.

She lay naked and damp under him, he straddling her waist.

Nicki smiled up at him. "You sir, are defiantly king of my kingdom. And you can pillage me any time."

Jack met her grin with deep kiss. "I think I'll take you up on that 'me lady," he said finally.

And then things got more interesting.

Who knew what tomorrow might bring?


End file.
